Why Don't We
by Animeangel290
Summary: Zidane feels things he shouldn't be feeling for his best friend, Dagger. Most people mistake them being a couple and their only friends. But will their relationship change?
1. Why Don't We

Hola peoples! I'm here with a ca-yute story for the famous couple, ZIDANE AND Garnet!! - but Garnet will be called Dagger in this story. Enjoy!!  
  
"" = Talking

=====

Story: _Why Don't We_

Author: _Trunks' Lover_

Genre: _Romance/Humor_

Rated: _PG - 13_

Summary: _Zidane feels things he shouldn't be feeling for his best friend, Dagger. Most people mistake them being a couple and their only friends. But will their relationship change?_

  
  
=====

She looked so good in those hip-hugger jeans and that short almost belly shirt. Wait! What I'm I thinking?! We have been friends since kindergarten. Why am I thinking this, she's my best friend! Maybe I'm feeling sick or nervous about the dance.

__

Every year we go to this spring dance together as friends. Then she comes over my house and we eat popcorn and maybe snuggle a little. We started doing this in 7th grade now I'm in 10th. But this year Kuja asked her out and she said yes! Well I guess she said yes because he's the coolest, hottest, most popular guy in the whole school.  
  
Rrrrrrrrriiiiinnnnnngggg!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Oh great, who would be calling me now! Hello?"  
  
"Hi Zidane!" a loud voice came through the phone.  
  
"Oh, hi Dagger what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, I was wondering if you would like to go to the mall with me?"  
  
"Sure, who is taking us?"  
  
"Well.......I was going to ask if you can drive me?"  
  
A sweat drop appeared on Zidane's head. "Sure, but just you what about your other friends or Kuja?"  
  
"Why does it matter? I thought we could just have some me and you time."  
  
_I wish she didn't say that. Cause me and her time could get a little playful._ (hint hint) "O.k., I'll be right over."  
  
_Ok Zidane. Don't say anything stupid or something you'll never live down._  
  
Dagger came out of her house with a black mini skirt and a baby blue halter top.  
  
_Damn, she's so hot! I think Mr. Winky's going into a coma._  
  
"Hey Zidane, what do you think about my new outfit? I got it at the mall three weeks ago but never had anywhere to wear to. Zidane? Hello?"  
  
"Oh! Huh? I'm sorry what did you say?"  
  
"Are you o.k.?" She asked, feeling his forehead. "You seem sick."  
  
"No, I'm o.k. So we going to the mall or what?"  
  
They arrived at the mall and as soon as they got out the car Zidane saw someone he didn't want to see.  
  
"What's up Dagger?"  
  
"Hey Kuja!" Dagger ran to him then they kissed. Zidane felt like he was just a pile of dirt.  
  
"Hey, cousin…" Kuja retorted to Zidane.  
  
"Hi Kuja. So Dagger you still want to shop together?"  
  
"Sure, um Kuja you wanna come?''  
  
"No, you guys go head but I will see you at the movies tonight?" Kuja asked as he kissed Dagger's hand.  
  
"Hahahaha, sure whatever." She giggled as Kuja walked away. She started to stare until Zidane brought her back to life.  
  
"I don't know, some times that boy drives me crazy and then sometimes I just want him to take me right there and then."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Zidane. Have I been ignoring you? Next time tell me!"  
  
_That's what I always love about Dagger, no matter what she always managed to pay attention to everyone around her. If only she was mine._  
  
"Come on Zidane, the malls not going to be open all day!" She said racing to the door of the metropolis mall.  
  
**To Be Continued…**

__

Trunks' Lover's Note: Thanx peeps for reading please review. Also give me idea if you like!!

**__**

- Trunks' Lover


	2. Mistakes

Hi there everyone, thanks so much for the reviews and really, I never thought people would pay attention to this. Well, here's the chapter. Hi Jen! =D

=====

Chapter 2

__

Mistakes

=====

Zidane and Dagger were walking down the mall, holding hands and came across an old lady, selling necklaces. The woman's eyes caught Zidane and Dagger's and she cracked a smile.

"Why, aren't you a cute couple! Would you like to by a necklace for your loved one?" the lady asked Zidane, who started blushing and ended up seeing passersby's eyes locked on to him, grinning widely.

__

Aw, aren't they cute…

__

They do look like a lovely couple.

Zidane loved to hear those words, and he ended up hearing them. But if only it were true, those words were currently lies about himself and Garnet together. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, but we're… Only friends. She already has a boyfriend." Zidane sweat dropped.

"Oh… I see. Well, forgive me. Sorry for the inconvenience." the lady mumbled. She looked to Zidane as if he had turned down a date with Drew Barrymore.

"Sorry." was all he said when Garnet walked away with him, ignoring the looks people gave them.

He then turned to Garnet and frowned. "Eh, what's wrong? Was it something I said?"

Garnet rose her head and blushed at him. "Wh-What? No… You didn't---"

"Aw, you're just acting as if it's no fair going out with my cousin. You wanna go out with _me_?" Zidane scoffed, snickering afterwards as he received a punch in the arm from Garnet.

"Don't be silly! Childhood friends are just childhood friends… nothing else." Garnet mumbled, crossing her arms. "You pervert…"

Zidane scratched his head, sighing a bit. _It's what she says everyday, but I can't tell her how I really feel. Damn, my stupid cousin is lucky… I wonder how she could choose a guy with feminine looks? Maybe I should---_

"ZIDANE!!" a voice exclaimed, making Garnet turn around and then see a short girl with purple hair, wearing a black shirt with a flower and shorts. She jumped on Zidane and held his legs tight, squinting her eyes and screaming happily.

"E-EIKO…!!" Zidane coughed as the purple-haired girl climbed up to his face and hugged him tight, making him lose his air circulation. "A-air… A-AIR!!!!!" he choked out.

Garnet gasped and pried Eiko off Zidane. "You were about to kill him, Eiko." she giggled.

Eiko blinked at Garnet then looked to Zidane, then Garnet, then Zidane, then looked in the middle. "What the heck? Why are you guys together? DON'T TLL ME YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH GARNET, ZIDDY!?!?!?!!" she wailed.

"NO! Why is everyone thinking that we're together!?" Zidane shouted.

"Well, considering that you guys are hanging out---" Eiko started.

"WE'VE BEEN HANGING OUT SINCE WE FIRST MET!!" Zidane stated loudly as an upset face formed on him.

"Oh well, he why don't we get some lunch since we're here?" Garnet asked, feeling her stomach that grumbled.

"Sure! Eiko can pay for herse----"

"NO!!! I RAN OUT OF MONEY!!! SOME PEOPLE STOLE MY PURSE!! THERE THEY ARE!!" Eiko pointed to an old lady holding her purse and walking with her cane, staring at the obnoxious girl wide-eyed.

Zidane fell over with Garnet and slapped his forehead.

=====

"…Oh no… I have to get home, Zidane can you drive me home?" Garnet asked, looking to her clock that read 7:30 pm.

"Sure. See ya later, Eiko." Zidane mumbled as he rolled his eyes and held Garnet's hand.

"Aww, how bout a kiss, Zidane??" Eiko asked, leaning over to Zidane but he split in a second with Garnet, screaming.

"AWAY!!!!" Zidane's voice shouted in the distance as himself and Garnet disappeared out the mall.

Eiko just sighed and threw away the food eaten by the three of them and she started walking home.

=====

"Maybe we shouldn't of left her like that, Zidane." Garnet said softly, staring at the window as they passed a few houses and street lights.

"Blegh, if she was in here, she'd choke me and we'd be in a car accident. My cousin would kill me if something ever happened to you…" he mumbled. _I probably would commit suicide anyway…_ he thought.

Garnet blushed and nodded silently as she kept her eyes out the window. They came across Garnet's home and she smiled at him, bringing a hand to his face and rubbing his cheek. "I'll see you later, wild-one."

"…Yeah…" he murmured, kissing her on the cheek as she did the same to him and she got out the car. He watched her walk in her house, lightly closing her door and he sighed, remaining in his seat for a while. _Yeah, we kiss on the cheek… but what about the lips? I bet she would know how it feels…_

He just shrugged and then put on the gas before driving away to his house.

****

To Be Continued…

__

Aiko's Evil Twin Sisters' Note: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this boring chapter. I did my best. See you guys later.

3 **Aiko's Evil Twin Sister**


	3. Threats

Hi everyone. Sorry for taking so long but here's the story. Hope you enjoy it.

=====

Chapter 3

__

Threats

=====

As soon as Zidane opened the door to the house, he was greeted by a punch in the face, sending him back forcefully to the door. "DAMMIT!!!" Zidane cried, rubbing his bleeding nose. His eyes traced up to an older figure with silver hair. His icy hues looked so cold.

Zidane growled under his breath, slowly standing up, his eyes locked onto his cousin. "What the hell do you want?"

"I see the way you hang with Dagger, and I don't like it. So just do us a favor and stay the hell away from her." Kuja warned, turning away but was then Zidane's laugh.

"Please, a threat can never keep me away from her. You're gonna have to do better than that, COUSIN!" and with that, Zidane went upstairs to his room and slammed the door, locking it, and then turned on rock music which blared loudly.

Kuja squinted his eyes and gave Zidane's door an undying glare. "I wouldn't walk away like that if I were you, cousin…" he retorted to himself, walking out the house and then closed the door before walking towards his car, holding his car keys.

=====

Zidane now lay on his bed while Yellowcard sung 'Empty Apartment' on his stereo. It sort of reminded him of Dagger. Also… Kuja. Them, together, forever, Zidane felt sick and saw all the pictures of Dagger in school. From Kindergarten to high school. Every picture she took looked so perfect. Like an angel, nothing ever looked bad on her.

"Waking up from this nightmare. How's your life? What's it like there? Is that all you want it to be? Does it hurt when you think about me? And how broken my heart is…" Zidane sung, his eyes still gazing at the beautiful pictures of Garnet.

=====

Dagger stared at herself in the mirror of her dresser. She had on diamond earrings that Kuja bought for her and a few rings from him. He most of the time gave everything she ever wanted. _But… why am I not happy? I have a perfect boyfriend, great friends, and a wealthy family… What's wrong with me?_

Her thoughts were then interrupted when a soft knocking came to her door. She opened her bedroom door and there stood Kuja, holding something behind his back. He smirked lustfully at her and hugged her. "Sorry I'm late. You look beautiful." he murmured in her ear, making her shiver a bit.

"Thanks. Umm, are we ready to go?" she asked, knowing that there really wasn't anything to get for the date except her purse.

"Yeah." Kuja mumbled, nodding his head and decided to wait downstairs in the living room.

As soon as Dagger got her purse, a pebble was thrown to her window, catching her attention. She walked towards her window and opened it, spotting a familiar blonde below her. Dagger raised a brow. "What are you doing here?" she asked the figure.

It was Zidane, obviously. "Is Kuja there?" he asked.

"Uh, yes. What's wrong? Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"…Why can't we be something more, Dagger? I mean, more than childhood friends? Don't you think we should take it to the next step?"

Dagger shook her head. "Uh, Zidane, I know that we've been great friends and everything, but that's all we'll ever be. You see---Kuja is--well--I'm sorry Zidane but I love him. I mean, I like _you_ a lot and everything, but the feeling won't change. I'm sorry." she said, then backed away from her window and closed it softly.

"Who were you talking to?" a deep voice sounded in Dagger's ear, making her shriek and turn around, though felt relieved when it was only Kuja. But---he looked a bit different.

"Oh---um---nobody?" she laughed nervously.

Kuja rolled his eyes and pushed her away, walking towards the mirror and looking out of it. "I heard you say Zidane's name. Don't lie to me, Garnet." he said lethally. He then made a quick turn to Garnet, eyes aflame. "Well? Who was it? Was it my cousin?" he asked maliciously.

"Y-Yes…" Dagger murmured, but then a strong force pushed her on her bed. The force came from Kuja.

"I've seen you with him for a while, darling. And I don't like it. Don't let me down, Garnet. If I see you with him again, I'll kill you." he threatened, bringing a soft hand to Dagger's cheek and then stroked it gently. One of Dagger's eyes shut tight which was the one above Kuja's hand and her other eye stared at him while he gazed at her lips.

"You wouldn't betray me---would you, Garnet?" he asked softly, smiling devilishly.

"N-no… I wouldn't. And I won't…" she replied.

Kuja then brought her to a kiss and he ended it quickly. "Good." was his reply as he helped her up and walked out the house with her, driving his car.

=====

"Okay, we're only dating because I want to see Dagger, alright? So don't screw this up." Zidane whispered to Eiko. They were both dressed really nice and acted as if they were dating each other.

"Aww, I knew you would pick me, Ziddy!!!" Eiko exclaimed, clinging to one of Zidane's legs. She squealed.

"Uhh, actually? I was stuck with you because: Freya is going out with Fratley, Quina loves frogs, Lani is dating Amarant, and Beatrix is one of our teachers, she never dates students. So I was stuck with the leftovers…" he said regretfully.

"Are you finished now? Let's go on our date!" Eiko exclaimed. Obviously she wasn't paying any bit of attention to what Zidane just said.

Zidane sighed and nodded to the perky little girl. Why always him? God must hate him a lot…

Eiko in an instant, spotted Dagger and Kuja paying for their movie tickets. She grabbed Zidane's arm and threw him at a cash register before all the people who were waiting in a big line. A bunch of shouts could be heard but it all ended when Eiko turned around and glared at them with evil emerald hues.

"U-Um… t-two please." Zidane stuttered, taking out a few bucks and a string before placing them on the counter.

Soon after, Eiko and Zidane were sitting in the theater, and this caught Kuja and Dagger's attention. Dagger waved and Kuja hid his reluctant face. He wanted to be _alone_ with Dagger.

"H-hey! Crazy bumping into you guys..." Zidane stuttered once again as Eiko snuggled the life out of him.

"Yeah, a mighty coincidence..." Kuja mumbled, his head resting on his hand that rested on a side of the chair.

"Hi, Dagger..." Zidane murmured, blushing a bit after he looked down. Dagger did the same.

"Hi Zidane..." she murmured as well.

"Uhh, popcorn Garnet?" Kuja asked, handing her the bowl of buttery popcorn.

"Thanks." she replied, now holding the bowl.

Zidane turned to Eiko who held a cup in his face with two straws. She grinned at him. Zidane rolled his eyes and threw a hand up, shaking his head. Having a little girl who has a long-time crush on you, wasn't really a walk-in-the-park. It pained him.

They remained quiet in the theater and one of Zidane's favorite songs came on. It was by Avril Lavigne. "Fall to Pieces" they called it. His eyes started gazing at Dagger, but she was busy making out with Kuja. Zidane's eyes widened. He closed his eyes and tears started to come. He just dropped the popcorn in his hands and left his seat, leaving the theater. Eiko gasped as he disappeared and she left her seat as well after throwing the cup full of soda at Kuja.

Zidane remained quiet as tears ran down his hot cheeks. He guessed she was right. Dagger was fine without him, he couldn't believe that this was happening. A soft hand was now on his back and he threw his head up, seeing Eiko stare at him with such sorrow.

"Well, I'm sorry your plan didn't work, Zidane. If you want you can come over my house?" she asked. Surprisingly, she wasn't her usual self. She never liked it when someone hurt Zidane. Eiko wish that they would die.

"...No. Nothing can cheer me up now. Thanks anyway." he mumbled, stepping up and then left the worried Eiko.

It wasn't too long that the movie ended and the couple Kuja and Dagger came out the theater, laughing and talking. Dagger saw Eiko stand next to the sidewalk. She looked really upset. "Eiko, where's Zidane?" she asked, placing a hand on Eiko, but the hand immediately got smacked away.

"I hope you're happy now! You just left Zidane, he's heartbroken!!" Eiko scoffed, then ran away, crying.

"Huh?" Dagger said, raising a brow. What was going on?

"Forget about it, come here I want to talk to you." Kuja said, pointing to the dark alley which was empty. As soon as they went in there, Kuja pushed Dagger against the wall, pulling something out his pocket.

"K-Kuja..." Dagger giggled. "What are you... doing?"

"If someone ever betrays me, they will pay me back with their lives. This is goodbye, Garnet. I love you." Kuja murmured, pulling out a pocket knife and then closing Dagger's mouth before she could scream. He held the pocket knife in the air, aiming at her throat.

__

What's going to happen to me...? she thought, her eyes staring widely at the knife Kuja held up.

****

To Be Continued...

__

Aiko-sama's Evil Twin Sister's Note: _Hahaha I ended it in a cliffhanger... Sorry! It'll be good but it will come to an end soon. Sorry I'm not a good writer :puts on a miserable face: I apologize. See you all later =D_

**__**

x Aiko-sama's Evil Twin Sister


	4. Fluffyness

Hewwo!! I'm BACK!! Yay, lol. Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!!

WARNING: Lots of lemon in it! You've been warned!!

Chapter 4

x

"Goodbye, Garnet." Kuja stated lethally, rising the knife that was in his hand, gripping it firmly.

"W-Wait!!!" Garnet squeaked, hoping to change Kuja's mind, but couldn't think of a way to get out.

"FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a familiar voice rung out.

In an instant, Kuja whipped his head to the right side, only to be attacked by sharp rocks, which bruised parts of his face. "ARGH!!!! WHO'S THERE!?" Kuja exclaimed, covering his face from the sharp rocks that kept coming.

He could hear a dozen of kids giggle at him while they held slingshots, carrying bags of rocks. Behind them, was a blonde that Garnet was happy to see. "Zidane!!" she exclaimed happily, and luckily Kuja didn't hear her because of the kids screaming, 'CHARGE' and pursued him with the sharp rocks and slingshots. So the person who was obviously Zidane, seemed anonymous to Kuja.

Garnet's face was now lit up as she ran towards her childhood friend and hugged him, starting to cry. She noted that he had a slingshot as well. "Hehehe, I knew this thing would come in handy." he declared, shaking his slingshot proudly.

"You used to hit our old teacher's butts with rocks with that thing.." Garnet growled, raising a brow. "What's to become of me..?" she acted sadly, giving Zidane a cold turn and then fell to her knees.

Zidane rolled his eyes playfully at her as she giggled and stood back up. Taking a deep breath, Zidane looked at his watch and his eyes widened. It was 9:03 pm. "We should get you home, you still live with your parents?" he asked.

Garnet shook her head. "No, I moved out that house a while back, I have my own. Kuja doesn't even know..."

Zidane cocked a brow. "Why can't you let your own boyfriend know..? Don't you trust him?"

"Oh, yes, I do.. It's just, I need some privacy once in a while, you know?"

"Oh, ok."

"Yeah."

"Mhm."

Awkward silence.

Garnet stared up at the sky as Zidane looked at her. "Can I take you home then?" he offered.

"Sure. Why not?" Zidane smiled and held her hand as they walked towards his green BMW. Everyone knew that Zidane was obsessed with the color green. Also blue as well. Garnet saw that Eiko was sitting in the back, fast asleep. "Aww, you let her come in your car?" Garnet squealed softly, gazing at the cute purple-haired midget who slept like a baby.

"Yeah.. She said she'd attack me with her moogle and make me wear makeup if I said no.." Zidane muttered, starting the car. "I think I'll take her home first, do you mind?" he asked.

Garnet blinked at him, but smiled at him warmly. "No, not at all."

He thanked her and they went to Eiko's house. Zidane picked up the cute little girl as she was still sleeping behind the car. He kicked open her door and walked all the way to the only bedroom, which was hers, in the house. Zidane turned on the light and saw all the pet moogles that were sleeping in various areas, flapping their wings while they were dreaming.

The light didn't seem to bother them at all. Zidane chuckled and slowly made his way to Eiko's bed, hoping not to step on one of the moogles. After resting her on the bed, he kissed her softly on the forehead and went back out her room before turning off the light. He saw Garnet's smile in the car, which made him blush as he sat in the drivers seat and looked to her.

"Wh-what?" he asked.

"I saw the whole thing. I'm proud of you, Zidane. Even though she's a tad bit obnoxious, you still care for her. That's so sweet." Zidane scratched his head.

"You think so? Hehehe, maybe I should do it more often so you'll like me more than a friend!!"

"...."

"...Ehehe, a joke... It was a joke." he mumbled, leaving Eiko's place and drove toward Garnet's house, which was the help of her directions.

It was indeed a beautiful place. Bushes covered it so people could think that they lead to some woods, but it lead to a beautiful house that had a stream over it, and a pond filled with angel fish, Garnet's favorite type of fish. Zidane was impressed, but it was like Garnet to have such a beautiful place, I mean, her aunt and uncle were filthy rich!

"....Do you want to come in? I don't see the rush of you leaving for home so quickly.." she offered, hiding her flushed face.

"Uh huh! Okay." Garnet smiled happily inside and she grabbed Zidane's hand and ran towards her house. (NEXT THING YOU KNOW IT, THEY WENT IN GARNET'S HOUSE TO MAKE OUT!!! THE END!! Lol, joking o.o;;)

"You can go ahead and sit on the couch, I'll go get us some sodas and chips." Garnet declared, heading into her kitchen which left a surprised Zidane sigh and grin. He knew what Garnet was up to. Could it be that she was already crushing hard on him now? He admitted this it was cool to drive the little girl home, and that, my friend, was the coolest move to pull on a girl. (lol.)

He then crashed on the couch and pretty soon, Garnet came back with a tray that held two glasses of orange kool-aid and a bowl of Chips Ahoy! Cookies. (Sorry guys, is this making you hungry? It 's REALLY making me hungry... u.u) "There we go." Garnet murmured thoughtfully, placing the tray on the table and in an instant, Zidane helped himself with the grub.

"..Wow, you must be really hungry.." Garnet whispered.

Zidane turned to her with chocolate chips sticking all around his face. He held a cookie, speaking with his mouth full of cookies. "I'm sorry.. Did you want some..?" his voice muffled out.

"N-no thank you.." Zidane shrugged and continued to be greedy. Garnet let out a sigh and leaned back on the couch. Zidane noted her look and made his one, which was full of curiosity. "What's wrong, Garnet?"

Her eyes traced over to his, which made him fill nervous on the inside. Without a reply, Garnet could feel her head go closer to Zidane's (don't worry he wiped off all the chocolate with a napkin xD) and pretty soon, she pressed her lips to his. Zidane could only stare at her and he reluctantly pushed her away, but not with much force.

"O...kay..." he started.

Garnet shook her head and her hands stuck to it, pounding on it. "I'm so sorry, Zidane! I don't know what came over me.. I'm really stupid!!" she screamed, burying her face in her knees. Pretty soon, she felt a warm hand touch her soft skin on her shoulder. Her teary eyes looked over to Zidane and he smiled warmly at her, pulling in, and giving her a passionate kiss.

It was now Garnet's turn to stare at him, but immediately, she just went with it. Zidane brought his hand to her neck, then to her shoulder to take off the silky jacket that she wore. Garnet leaned back on the couch and brought Zidane even closer.

And that night, was the first time they made love, and became boyfriend and girlfriend.

__

To Be Continued...

Ah, I bet my sister is loving this romance, she'd melt lol. Well, please continue to review my boring story that should've never been thought of.. And you guys can decide if I should delete this fic or keep it up until whatever. Sorry I didn't go TOO far with the lemon stuffs, I'm only 14. Updates or deletion are sure to come up soon, you guys decide.

x Animeangel290


End file.
